The days of our lives
by 15Stella15
Summary: Serena loves Darien more than anything or anyone else. When they go on a trip will eveything get difficult! Sorry I suck at reviews Warning lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

**The Days of Our Lives**

**Sailor Moon**

**Serena x Darien**

**Disclaimer: Note I do not own anything thing like Sailor Moon and the songs that I used in the story All rights are reserved to the creators of them I am simply writing about their awesomeness**

**CHAPTER 1: SUMMER BREAK**

Serena was sitting in a desk quietly in the classroom of her school. It was the final day of school. Serena was in a very cheerful mood today because Darien had agreed to go on a short week long vacation with his Serena. The final bell finally rang! Everyone threw their papers in the air and started to yell in excitement. Every one except for Ami that is.

"Ami! What is wrong with you girl?" Serena asked in a sarcastic and bubbly voice.

"Yeah you should be happy seeing that it is the last day of junior high. We are going to be high schoolers next year for God's sake," Mina exclaimed!

"But now I do not have anything to study. I am the most happy when I am sitting at a desk or table studying. I do not know why it is like that but it is and I can't help it," Ami said with a huge frown on her face.

"You would say that Ami. At least you have awesome friends like us to help you through this phase of yours. Summer is supposed to be a time to relax and not think about school Ames," Lita said.

"But of course Serena will not be able to help seeing that Darien is taking Serena away from us for the first week of summer. I bet they are going to be fucking each other senseless all week long. Who cares about all that sight seeing and stuff when you have a stud muffin like Darien," Rei said in a mocking voice towards Serena.

"You know that you are just jealous because Darien is my 'stud muffin' and that I got to him before you did. But then again, he never did like you that way. Only me. He told me so. And to have you know, I will have lots of fun as we are screwing each other over. You are probably going to mope around too aren't you Rei," Serena said the great come back as Rei looked like she was going to yell at Serena.

"What ever. You know that I can get any guy that I want to Serena. I just haven't felt like sharing my beauty with any guys lately," Rei fought back Serena's insult. "Plus I have my eyes on Chad. He just hasn't agreed to be with me right now."

"Yeah I believe that just like I believe that pigs can fly. So that is why you have not had a boyfriend in three years. Wait, it might be even more than three years. If you could have Chad, why doesn't he come crawling to you like you are a sex goddess and he will die if he doesn't get a piece of you. Huh!," Serena fought back in a vicious tone.

"Whatever you two. Hey Serena, shouldn't you be off to meet Darien at his apartment. I thought you were supposed to meet him right after school," Lita asked in a confused voice.

"Not techinically but I think that I will go and visit him early to see what he is up to at the moment. Talk to you guys in about a week then. Have a good week," Serena said so excitedly that it seemed like she was going to burst from that much excitement.

"Bye," All of the girls said in perfect harmony. "You have a great time with Darien and tell him we said hi."

~**TEN MINUTES LATER AS SERENA ARRIVES AT DARIEN'S APARTMENT~**

Serena knocked on the door loudly. She was waiting for her prince charming to let her in to see his precious face.

"Hey Serena! You realize that you are beyond early and that you did not need to be here for another hour or so. Not that I mind you being here or anything since you are my one true evil angel," Darien greeted her in an excited voice.

"I wanted to get here extra early so we could play around for a while before if you know what I mean," Serena said seductively.

"OOOOO. Let us get started now. I got plenty of supplies," Darien said with a dirty smirk as he pulled out a fifty pack of condoms.

"Wow you really did prepare for this trip. I am going to be really sore by the end. I have been waiting for this since we first started going out Darien. You better get your dick ready for what is about to do big boy," Serena said seductively.

"Oh it has been ready for a while," he said stroking his own dick. " Look what I made for our trip," Darien added as he flashed two fake ID's. "Now we can hit the night clubs and drink the night away. We will be going far away to so it is not like anybody would know us most likely."

"Let's get started," Serena said kneeling down to the height of Darien's crotch. "Are you ready for this big boy?" Serena said as she grabbed for Darien's pants getting ready to undo the buttons on his pants. She made him stand up so that they would slide down way easier. She slowly ran her hands down Darien's legs so that the pants slid down to his ankles. He was now just in his shirt and boxers while she was still fully dressed.

"Well this is hardly fair," Darien said staring her down. "Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I am not taking it to fast unlike you who would probably plunge right in the second that you had a chance to. I am taking it little by little," Serena replied looking like a sad puppy.

"Fine," Darien said trying hard to keep his hands off of Serena's delicate body.

"Put your hands in the air Dare," Serena said. She ran her hands up his stomach along with his shirt and raised it over his head slowly. She sat there ans stared at his muscular stomach and stared at the bulge in the center of his boxers. She started twirling her tongue around his stomach. She worked her way up to his mouth and suddenly crashed her mouth to his. She immediately started attacking his tongue with hers. She heard Darien moan into the kiss so she pressed her firm breasts up against his body.

"Time to move down Sere. This feels so damned good. I can't believe that you are a fucking virgin. You act like you have done this so many times before. Your ass looks like fun to play with," Darien replied in a very sexual way. His eyes were glistening while glued to her soft but firm breasts.

"Ok you look like you are going to die if I do not show you anything so here it goes," Serena said as she slipped off her dress to reveal a pair of lacy black boy shorts and a matching bra. Her boobs were starting to pop out of the bra she was wearing.

"Omigod," Darien said as he could feel himself hardening beneath him just from the look of his evil angel. "You are a sex goddess without even noticing Sere."

"I know. Now I need to do something about those boxers of yours Dare. Time to come off boxers," Serena said as she noticed what they said on them. The boxers had a picture of a fishing hook with bait on it and they said master baiter down the dick line. "OOO. That suonds like fun. We will have to see if it is true now."

His boxers were quickly around his ankles leaving him standing there completely naked. " You look like a god too just to let you know Darien. I can't believe how absolutely perfect you look." Serena kneeled down and started feeling up his dick. She then went for the two huge balls surrounding them and started to squeexe them gently. He moaned louder and louder as each second went on. Serena leaned to the head of his dick and lightly started to breath on it. That made his dick grow as hard as it could. She swirled her tongue around the slit of his dick and tasted his precum. She took her mouth and shoved his cock in as far as it could go. She could feel him grow more even though she thought that if he grew anymore he would simply explode all over her face. When she got the dick in even further, Darien could feel an orgasm coming on through his entire body. He started squirting cum all over her mouth and she started licking his cock more.

She pulled his dick out of her mouth as she was trying to catch her breath and wipe all the cum off of her face. She was one hundred percent amazed at what had just happened. "Wow! Blow Jobs are even better than I had imagined," Serena said still panting really hard.

"You are the best out of every single girl that I have ever tried with," Darien said in a shaky voice that made his whole body shake.

"I am not the first girl Dare," Serena said in a sad and depressed tone.

"Well I am twenty and you are fifteen so I did not want to wait and I also didn't want to be called a sex offender if something went wrong. For example, I love you so much but I do not think I could handle it if you got pregnant quite yet."

"OK. That doesn't stop me from how I feel now. I would be really upset if I got pregnant too but I would be willing to raise any child of yours Dare. You are a great guy and I am glad that we could finally do this after waiting forever," Serena said looking like she was about to cry.

Darien wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He layed his head on top of her head and was stroking her hair slowly. " We should probably get going. The flight is leaving in about a half an hour. I can hardly wait to spend the time with you. The hotel is going to be great because I rented the whirlpool suite for the week. I have been working really hard to make this possible Sere."

"Yeah it is going to be fun," Serena said as she slipped off her panties so she could change being as she was soaking wet. "Florida here we come. We are going to take you by storm," Serena said starting to cheer up more.

"Get ready for the adventure of a life time Sere!"

The two overs jumped into a taxi and started heading for the airport. They locked lips again, hands dug into each others hair. When they broke apart, they both started panting for air.

**Please Read and Review I am working on the next chapters but I have testing this week so it might not get totally finished just yet.**

**15Stella15**


	2. Chapter 2:The Arrival to Florida

**Days of Our Lives**

**Sailor Moon**

**Serena x Darien**

**Chapter 2: Arriving in Florida**

Darien and Serena got in the airplane. "I am so excited that we are going to Florida together Dare. We are going to have so much fun," Serena said as she laid her head on Darien's muscular chest. "I love you more than anyone in the whole world."

"I love you too," Darien said as he began to lay his head over hers. "I want to take you shopping when we get to Florida if you don't mind," he added as he stared into Serena's sweet, sparkling blue eyes.

"OK. Why exactly do you want to go though? I have everything that I need for a week. Do you not have everything? Did you forget something at your apartment?" Serena questioned Darien with confusion in her eyes.

"I was thinking and I thought that maybe we could stay a little longer than a week. Like maybe a month or so. You don't have anything going on do you? If you want to stay that long I will happily stay with you. I will be able to call your mom and tell her that we are staying longer than we intended to if you really want to stay longer," Darien responded.

"Of course I want to stay with you longer. That gives us more time to screw around if you catch my drift. I find it beyond fun being on a vacation alone with you. My mom would probably be ok with that if I wanted to stay longer but I am not so sure about my dad. We should go to Victoria's Secret and find me some more panties. That is if you think you are man enough to go in there," Serena said with an evil smirk on her face. " Personally, I do not think that even you are brave enough to go in Victoria's Secret. At least not without ruining your tough guy rep."

"I will show you that I can and I will go into Victoria's Secret. You know to make it even better. I will go in there by myself."

"ooo you are so brave," Serena said sarcastically as she laughed at her boyfriend who was trying to act tough and manly.

"Wait I am not even finished with my deal. I will also buy you panties. Just tell me your sizes and I will pick you out the sexiest panties that the world has ever seen."

"Wow you are a brave man Dare. And the best part of it is that you are my brave man. I want to be with you for a very very long time."

"Me too Sere," Darien replied as he started to dose off second by second.

"You belong to me now Dare. No one can ever break the love that we have for each other. And I mean no one," Serena moaned as she joined Darien for a nice peaceful sleep.

**~1 HOUR LATER AS THEY ARRIVE IN FLORIDA~**

Serena and Darien awoke to the sound of people getting up and starting to move towards the door of the plane. "Obviously the plane just landed," Serena said as she let out a loud yawn.

"Yeah. You know Sere, you look absolutely adorable when you are sleeping," Darien said as he started to grin at her. "Let's go and check into the hotel and hang out for a while before we go shopping.

"Ok. Then we can continue on to part two of our making love project. I can hardly wait Dare."

**~thirty minutes later as they arrive to hotel~**

"Omigod. Look at this room. It is totally amazing! It is huge! This was definitely worth the money that you spent on it Dare. Thank you so much for renting the suite." Serena suddenly ran towards Darien and leaped into his arms.

Darien held her tight and started to make his way over to the bed. He laid his angel on the bed. Darien got up and slipped off his shirt and pants as he just left Serena to lay there. He flipped on the radio so it wouldn't be completely silent at first. He started to laugh and blush when he realized what song had just started to play. He randomly got up and started singing:

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

He kneeled over Serena's body. He grabbed her shoulders and started to slip off her sundress leaving her in just her panties. He sat there and stared at her for a minute and lowered his body so he was laying on top of her. She gasped when she felt his errection pressing against her small body. "Are you ok Sere? You seem down right now. I am not to heavy am I? I do not want to hurt you. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. I would die if I ever hurt you," Darien asked showing concern on his face.

"No I am fine. I am just worried that something bad would happen that shouldn't. I know that when I said that I wouldn't think twice about raising your child, I was simply scared. I do not want to get pregnant at such a young age but then again I really really want to have sex with you too. I know you have condoms but those are not always safe. They can break if they are not put on properly," Serena said as a couple tears ran down her cheeks.

"Serena let's do this now. I do not want to hurt you or anything like that. I love you and I want to be with you. I can't wait around any longer. I need to be inside you. I feel like I am so lonely when I am not with you. I can always keep one promise though. If you ever got pregnant before we planned on it to happen, I will not think twice about taking you to be my wife. Serena you are my all. I can'y live without you any longer," Darien said as he pulled Serena up so that she was sitting on his lap.

"I love you so much Darien. Now I kind of want to get pregnant just so I would not have to wait to marry you. I also want to live with you forever Dare. I really do not want to go out in public looking like this so I think that I should take a bath or shower before we go. If you want, I will even let you join me. It is a big tub so we will both fit and we will be seeing a lot of each other soon."

"I would like that a lot Serena," He replied as he slipped off his boxers and kicked them down his legs and off of his ankles. He then reached for Serena so that he could strip her down the rest of the way. He unclasped her bra and she helped by jiggling her arms so it fell to the floor to join his boxers. He then sat Serena on the bed and grabbed her legs to make it easier to slide of her boy shorts. He put his finger on the waist band and pulled them down her perfect hips. He stopped and stared at the small mound of blonde pubic hair that was covering her up. He lifted her up in his arms and stepped into the full tub. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She pushed away and started to tackle Darien! "What on earth are you doing Sere. What has all of a sudden come over you evil angel."

"I want you Dare. I can' t wait any longer for you. I have tried to wait but I need you to be inside me more than anything else. I was being selfish when I was trying to stop you from making love to me," she said as she reached for Darien's cock and started to obsesively stroke it. He started to grow hard all over again. She made him stand up and started pressing harder on his cock. She put it between two fingers and started to rub it around on her breasts. Darien started to groan louder and louder each second. Serena then started to lick him up and down over and over and over again.

"It is my turn now Serena." He got out of the tub and took Serena in his arms again. He set her down on the bed and kneeled over her to admire her beauty. He started to twirl his tongue around the sensative spots of her breasts. She started to moan. "Dare stop this shit already. I need more. I fucking need you to be inside of me. I can't be happy unless you make love to me now."

"Ok Let me slip a condom on and then I will get right to it Sere since you want it so badly." He said as he grabbed his prick and slid the condom on as quick as he could. He got back on top of Serena and stuck to fingers into the opening of her. He pushed them in harder and harder and pumped in and out. He was doing this so Serena would be ready for even more of an invasion that was soon coming to her. She was moaning louder and louder and she soared in to her first orgasm. A flow of juices started coming out of her opening. She started to close her eyes a little bit. She spread her legs apart as far as they possibly could before it felt like her legs were going to disconnect from the rest of her body. He kneeled in between her legs and started to lick up the juices that kept on coming out. She started to squirm and scream Darien's name into the night. She buried her hands in Darien's hair as she let out more juices that got all over Dariens face. He placed the head of his prick to her enterance He started to feel her hips expanding beneath him. He reached the barrier and started to push more gently as he saw tears fall down Serena's face again.

"O God. It hurts so much but I have to do this for the sake of our relationship."

"I know it is going to hurt. But you know that I can stop whenever you want me too. It will not make me want to break up with you if you aren't ready to have sex yet Sere and you should know that by now. I have been faithful to you ever since I met you . All those girls that I had sex with before was before I even met you. I should have waited. I know that I was wrong to have sex with them. If I would have met you before, I would not have even considered sleeping with those whores."

"I know that. I want you to push in faster. I know that it wil hurt more but maybe it will hurt less sooner. The only way the pain will be over with is if you shove it in quickly." As she said this, Darien swooped down to capture Serena's lips and thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. Serena started to scream into their kiss and started crying more. "Fuck that hurts really bad Darien. I can't do this. I am sorry. DARIEN!," she screamed as loud as she could tears still falling down her cheeks. "Holy shit I am going to puke all over you. Get away." That did not stop Darien.

"It is going to be better soon. The worst part is over for now. I promise you that just stop screaming and try to relax. Trust me I learned from experience that it helps to just relax. Sere please stop screaming," He yelled back at her as he crashed his lips back on hers. He paused his dick so that she could have a few seconds to breath. "Serena I will wait for you right now while you calm down. I won't go any further until you calm down. If it takes more than two minutes. I am going to withdraw and not mess with you anymore for a while. You need to face the fear of getting hurt while you have sex. It is basically always going to hurt Sere." After he said that she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry on his shoulder. She gasped the second she moved. She started to thrive in pain again. "Sere do not move. Please I can't stand seeing you like this it kills me that I hurt you and I am beating myself up about it." She started to shut him up by pulling her lips up to his and dug her tongue into his mouth.

"I am sorry that I worried you. You are absolutely right. I am a baby for not being able to do this right. Please forgive me Dare. I am ready for you to continue now." He started back up again as he started to pump in and out a little bit faster each and every time. Suddenly, Serena started to feel the increasing pleasure through her entire body. "Oh god Darien. That is so much better now. That feels so fucking good. go harder and faster please. I really need this. DARIEN!," she yelled again as he finally was all the way in. She started panting and grinding against him when his balls started to slap around her clit. When she started grinding he couldn't hold it in anymore. He spilled his seed into the condom. Serena lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for a moment. She then reached back down for Darien's penis and slid off the condom carefully. She licked the seed that spilled out of his dick and looked at him innocently, "Thank you Dare. That was the best thing that you have ever done for me. It meant the world that you tried to cheer me up from all of that pain. It really hurt but it was totally worth it in the end." After saying that Serena laid her head on Dariens chest and drifted off into a deep dark sleep.

The next morning, Darien awoke to a knock at the door. He tried to get up but realized that Serena was still grasping his penis with her hands. She was having a wet dream. She started to lick Dariens prick and he tensed up at the feel of it. He tried to take his mind off of it as he glared over at the clock. It was 10:00 in the morning already. He tried to be as quiet as he could so the maid would leave and come back in a little bit. Seeing that Serena was laying with her ass sticking in his face, he decided to play a little bit with his hands. He started obsessively stroking her ass. He stuck his finger up the crack and swirled his tongue around while he was digging. He stared back up at her and was surprised that she hadn't awoken to him digging in her ass. He then looked down to notice that Serena had started to bleed from the previous night. _Oh shit _he thought to himself as he looked down at her _what do I do. It is not like I am girl that knows about this kind of stuff._ He felt himself harden as much as he possibly could and he let the juices flow all over Serena's face.

"Huh what is going on," Serena suddenly awoken to see her hand on Darien's softening penis and his hand playing with her ass. "You just can't keep your hands off of me can you Dare."

"It is not that. You were having a wet dream because you were sucking on my dick and then I noticed that you are bleeding all over the bed because I took it to fast last night. I knew I should have taken it as slow as I could."

"Oh shit. Darien, can you grab a tampon from the front section of my suitcase?" He slowly made his way over to the suitcase and found a pack of TAMPAX in there. "Now unwrap it and come over here quickly. It will be easier for you to put it in because you can see where I am bleeding." He stuck it up in there and threw Serena's panties back at her.

"You might want to get dressed because room service just came by and I kind of was tied up at the moment. Literally."

"Do you want to dress me Dare?"

"Sure why not," he said as he grabbed a mini blue skirt and red halter top. He walked up to Serena and made her stand up so he had a perfect view of her ass. He lifted her feet one by one and quickly slid the skirt up her full hips. He then put the halter top over her head seeing that she didn't want to wear a bra with that. He tied it around her neck and gave her two thumbs up. She ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair up because it was all full of Darien's juices. While she was in the bathroom, Darien was frantically spraying oxiclean all over the bed sheets hoping that he could get the blood out so that the hotel didn't have to throw them away. When he finally got the stains all out, him and Serena made there way down to the front lobby. They rang the bell so that they could get fast service. "Um. Excuse me," Darien said as he cleared his throat. "Can we have the maid go up and clean our room?"

"Sure what room are you?" a kind woman asked staring at the messy couple.

"Suite 109," Darien said as he started to blush a little.

"Sure just go and hang around for an hour or so and then I will have it ready by the time that you are back. Have a good time," She replied.

"So do you want to go shopping at the mall then?" Serena asked in a curious voice. "You can't forget the deal."

"Sure what size are you?," Darien said as he sighed.

"34C in bras and a size six in underwear. You really are brave. You should also go to Spencers and get some more sex toys."

"That sounds tempting but I am still whipped from last night. Maybe another night we can screw around more."

"OK let's go now Dare if you still feel up for the challenge," Serena mocked him.

"I am up for any challenge after last night!"

"Are you trying to mock me Dare. I am fifteen years old dammit. I am not one of those tramps that sleep around with other girls boyfriends even though people may think that I am a super slut. I shouldn't be all that comfortable at first. Who do you think I am? A porn star? A play boy bunny?"

"Just forget it. Let's go!"

**Please review again. If you have any ideas maybe throw them in a review and I will see what I can do. Thank you to everyone who has helped me on this story. **

**This is my first time writing a lemon story**

**So please don't complain on how sucky it is**


	3. Chapter 3: The shopping trip from hell

**THE DAYS OF OUR LIVES**

**SAILOR MOON FAN FIC**

**SERENA X DARIEN**

**CHAPTER 3:THE SHOPPING TRIP FROM HELL**

After Serena and Darien had left the hotel, they were quickly on their way over to the nearest mall that was in Fort Lauderdale. When they saw the mall Serena istantly started to giggle. "Are you ready for Dare. This is going to be great. I even remembered to bring my camera. Then I can show all my friends on Facebook how brave my boyfriend is. They will all be so jealous of me. Especially Rei. That is a great thing."

"Stop rubbing it in. It is bad enought that I have to walk in to Victoria's Secret alone, but to make it worse I have to buy panties and perfume," Darien replied acting like he was majorly PMS-ing. "You owe me something from Spencer's. And if the pictures end up on your Facebook, all of your friends will be sent a picture of you having a wet dream."

"OK fine. I will not show everyone how amazing you are then. Besides you know you liked it when I was having the wet dream. After all you immediately went for my ass. I could feel you digging. Plus I was awake and I was enjoying it oh so much. Your dick tastes oh so yummy too Dare. It makes sex all the more fun and you know it too. My ass had a lot of fun this morning with you. I am thinking that I am going to get you a sexy shirt and some of those fruity condoms that I heard about from Mina.

"You would Sere. That means that you are going to use them for your own pleasure. That is hardly fair. I fucking have to get you panties."

"And those aren't for your own pleasure. Knowing you, you will probably get a thong and the skimpiest bra ever. Technically, you do use them when you are having sex. Think about it you will probably go digging in my ass again to get the fucking thong strap out of there. Then the bra you will get will probably be one that is so dark that you can see it through my clothes no matter what I am wearing. People will think that I am easy."

"I am sorry to break it to you, but technically you are easy now Sere. Everytime we are alone in the hotel room, you immediately reach for my dick which makes me want to fight back which then turns in to a long night of rolling around each other while fucking each other senseless."

"I am sorry to break it to you Darien but you are really pissing me off and you never even try to stop me when we are acting naughty. You keep going along with it and then after we have great sex you get all pissy at me because you think that I am a wimp. You put me through hell when you act like that. It hurts to be treated like that. I love you so much and I do not know if you notice that you upset me a lot more these days. I am not going to stay if you can't stop acting like a complete and total ass hole. You go and fuck yourself so hard that you die. I hate you Darien," Serena yelled as she slapped Darien in the face and then stormed off. People around that area were staring at Darien and were giving him nasty faces like he was some kind of pervert or sex offender.

_Fuck, _Darien thought to himself. _I really did it this time. I have never seen her that pissed at me. I have to find her before she does something that she is going to regret. I could never live with myself._

Serena was running around the mall looking like she was going to kill somebody. Everyone turned the other way when they saw her walking towards them. They did not want anything to do with someone that was that angry at somebody. She found the nearest table. She sat down and started to let out all her emotions. All of a sudden she felt some one tap on her shoulder.

"Hey pretty lady. Why are you crying? You are far to beautiful to be sitting here crying," a kind middle aged man said to her.

"Why do you care? It is my problem and not any body elses," Serena said still beyond upset.

"Did someone dump you or something like that? I can cheer you up if you really want me to. It will not cost you a cent either. I love girls like you. You are one hundred percent beautiful," he tried to comfort her. He got up and started to drag her to the nearest dark corner of the mall. "And if you do not do what I say, you can kiss your looks good bye," he added in as he flashed a gun at her.

Serena reached for her cell phone, but he was to fast and knocked it out of her hand before stepping on it.

"I really need to fuck somebody up right now, and you are just the girl to do it for me," he said as he slipped of Serena's clothes. She was completely naked now so he started to strip down to nothing. "Get on your hands and knees on that crate." She did as he said worrying that he would murder her if she did not listen. He took his dick and immediately started to shove it into her fragile body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," Serena let out a deep bloody scream as he broke right through her barrier without even taking it step by step. He threw her down on the floor with him still inside her. He ripped his dick out and shoved it back in as she was thriving in pain.

"You are even better to fuck then I imagined you would be. I love the way you scream. Tell the whole mall that I am a porn star." Serena gasped and started crying. He sat on the crate now. "Get ready to suck my dick." She grabbed him and started to lick him up and down. She was absolutely mortified as he was pulling at her hair. He sat there groping her breasts as she was sucking on his hard dick.

Meanwhile Darien was frantically running around the mall looking for Serena. He heard her bloody scream and immediately called 911.

"Hello Fort Lauderdale Police Station. What is the situation?" the man on the phone asked.

"Hello I am in the mall here in town and my girlfriend got mad at me and ran off. She is somewhere in the mall and I just heard her scream. I think that she is in danger."

"Let me send a message to a cop that is positioned out by you. Stay where you are and he will be there in a second."

"Hello sir. Are you the one that lost his girlfriend?" a mall cop said.

"Yes the scream came from over there. Let's hurry. I have a tracking on her phone." They ran up to where her phone was left. "Oh shit. This is Serena's phone. If she is dead or hurt I am going to kill somebody."

They ran to the corner and immediately saw Serena getting groped by the porn star. "Serena! Get away from her you bastard."

"Hey do not take another step closer or your precious Serena will be dead. And by the way she is great at fucking people. You are the luckiest man on earth." Darien looked down at Serena and noticed a puddle of blood laying underneath her.

"Shit! Serena I am coming for you," the second he said that he darted toward the blonde and the porn star immediately shot Darien in the leg and arm. "Aaaahh. Serena I am so fucking sorry that I couldn't come sooner."

"DARIEN. Oh get away from me," she said as she managed to run over to her injured boyfriend. "You ass hole I will never forgive you. I can't believe you did this to him." Serena grabbed her clothes and hugged Darien tight. Darien had passed out from getting shot in the leg and hitting the ground extremely hard. "God? Why is this happening to me? Why was I so stupid? I should have never ran away other wise none of this would be happening right now."

The mall cop managed to shoot the porn star in the leg long enough to steal the gun from him and put handcuffs. He put him in the nearest cop car and went to go and help Serena who now got her clothes on.

"God I can't do this," Serena said as she threw up all over the floor. "I am going to kill him for doing this to me."

An ambulance quickly came and picked up the knocked out Darien and bloody Serena. Serena started to scream bloody murder again as they carried them off. She was in so much pain that she could barely breath right. She passed out the second that she stepped in to the ambulance.

When they got to the hospital, the doctors immediately got the two a room together and hooked each of them up to a breathing machine. "Oh crap," one of the doctors said as they took a good look at the bloody Serena. "She is not going to live at this rate. The way he attacked her was to fierce. She is losing to much blood to fast."

"What is going on," Darien said as he woke up with a full leg brace and a cast on his arm. "Oh God Serena. Who did this to her? What on earth am I doing here." Darien was yelling through the whole hospital. He tried to jump off of the hospital bed and fell flat on his face. One of the doctors immediately went to go to help him up. "How has she lost so much blood?"

"You don't remember anything? She had sex with a porn star and she was obviously fairly new with it because the way he did it with her was the average way for porn stars. It looks as if he plunged one hundred percent in with one stroke. If she lives, it is almost ninety percent sure that she will be pregnant. He spilled seed as he was going up so it probably got implanted in her pretty good."

"Take blood from me because we have the same blood type. I will do anything to save her life so I can hold her close to me again soon. I can't believe this happened because I was an ass hole towards Sere. I can't be with her anymore if she lives. Her parents would never allow me to talk to her or even see a glimpse of her," Darien broke down and held Serena's hand as he started to cry. "God please give us a miracle."

"We will try to give her blood. We are trying to stop her from bleeding. It will not even work if we can't get her to stop bleeding. She is obviously very sensative to having sex. Anybody that tries it with her has to be very careful otherwise if we do not get things fixed, she will end up in the hospital again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After an hour of waiting, they finally got Serena to stop bleeding. They tried to give her some of Darien's blood and she eventually woke up.

"Oh my God Serena. I was so afraid that I lost you. I am so sorry that I acted like an ass hole and that I didn't make you stay with me when you ran away. It was because of me that you ended up practically bleeding to death."

"What happened to you. All I remember is that you came to get you and that you fell on the ground."

"Well, I was shot in the leg and arm which fractured a couple of bones."

"Serena. I am going to have to make you take a pregnancy test."

"What. That bastard got me pregnant," Serena said as tears started to roll down her face. Darien wrapped his arm around her.

"I will help her in to the bathroom since this is my fault basically," Darien said.

They walked into the bathroom and Serena peed on the pregnancy test. They walked out and gave it to the doctor.

"You guys lay down and get some rest you are going to stay in here until we get the results which would be a couple of nights," the doctor told them. "Meanwhile get some sleep. You have been through a lot in the last five hours."


	4. Chapter 4: The Recovery

**Days of Our Lives**

**Sailor Moon**

**Serena x Darien**

**Chapter 4: The Recovery**

Darien woke up the next morning totally forgetting where they were. Darien looked at Serena and then himself to notice that he was in a full leg cast and a cast for his arm. "Shit. I am losing my memory and can barely remember why I am here."

"I remember," Serena said as a frown came on her face and she started to cry. "It is all my fault. If you can remember I ran away because I got mad at you and I ended up getting raped because I was being careless. Then you didn't listen to him and you got shot several times in the arm and leg. I was just lucky that you didn't get shot any where else. I am so glad that you are recovering quickly. I am doing much better also. I think I will be out of here soon."

"That is good," Darien replied looking at Serena with worry and confusion in his eyes. "Wait it is all starting to come back to me. There was another thing that happened but I can't quite place what it was."

"Darien. I am so sorry. The reason that we have to wait here is because I have to wait for results,"Serena looked at Darien and started to cry again.

Darien showed shock in his eyes. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. It is not even mine is it."

"No if it is really there. It is the guy who raped me. He might have got me pregnant Dare. It is all because I was stupid."

"No it was mine because I was all pissy and acted like an ass hole," Darien said as he waddled over to wrap his arms around Serena.

The doctor came in and interupted the couple. "Um Serena, Darien. I have bad news for you. I am so sorry we could not get there in time but Serena, you are pregnant."

Tears rolled down Serena's eyes even harder than before. "Oh my god. How am I ever going to explain this to my mom and dad. If I were to tell them that I was raped when I was on this trip with you, they would never let me see you again."

"You know what Serena. You are not going to tell them that you were raped," Darien said with caring eyes.

"Huh. Why they are going to figure out sooner or later. I wish we had the money to stay here so that I did not have to face my parents. I would be grounded for life and they would not even allow me to go to school."

"You are not going to tell them that you were raped because I am going to tell them that I am responsible for you getting pregnant. And I have enough money to get us through a month. There is actually a hurricane that is going to be hitting here. I saw it on the news after we got here. It looks like it could be lasting for a few months. We could tell them that all of the flights are shut down and tell them that we are going to live here for a year or so. I will gladly pay for your high school. I can get a job some where in town. I went through college so it should be fairly easy to get a job"

"I will be able to give you some money since I can see your situation. I would be willing to pay for things to take care of the baby such as prenatal care and hospital expenses. I could give your parents a call and tell them that you are stuck here for a while so you had to live here. I will tell them that you would not get back in time for school so you decided to enroll in a private school here. I will not tell them about the baby," the doctor added in. "I am sure that my wife would be ok with that because we had almost the same incident happen. The only problem was that she was younger than you guys were. She was only forteen years old."

"I could raise the baby at my house. That would work out perfectly because Serena visits me all the time. Know one even has to know that it is her child. I can tell people that I have to take care of my cousin because I am the last living relative that its parents trusted."

"I do not want to put you all through that trouble though."

"I know that we can do it Sere," Darien said reassuring his depressed girl friend.

"Just to let you know, you guys are free to go. Darien your leg is healing fast but you will have that arm cast for a while. You will be able to go. Leave me Serenas parents home number and I will call you guys to schedule apointments for Serena's baby."

"Ok. Thank you so much for helping us out. Here is your phone numbers and thank you so much," Serena said as she bid the doctor good bye.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of lame. I can not think of what to write and it is pissing me off. I will hopefully add more chapters this weekend**

**R & R please**

**15Stella15**


	5. Chapter 5: job hunting

**Days of Our Lives**

**Sailor Moon Fan Fic**

**Serena x Darien**

**Chapter Five: JOB SEARCHING**

Darien and Serena arrived back at the hotel not very long after they were released from the hospital. "Can we take the elevator please Sere," Darien asked sounding like he was in majorly extreme pain. "My leg is still killing me. I can feel the pain running through my entire body."

"Only if you keep a promise to me. You have to let me get a job. It is not fair that you have to get a job and I have to sit around on my ass doing nothing at all. Can I work just until I start to show a lot. It will help us a lot for me to be able to pay for high school. There is not much funds to cover if I go to the Fort Lauderdale Public High School. I know it will be harder to get in to a good college if I do not go to private high school. It would cost way more if I were to go to a private high school though," Serena said thinking of what she wanted to do in college and what high school that she wanted to go to. She stopped to think of her job for a few moments.

"All right. I will let you get a job. I just need to rest a while ok Sere. I think that I will sit in the hot tub for a little bit. If you want to join me you definately can. Or you could even start searching for some possible jobs. All you have to do is plug my lap top in to the internet slot in the wall."

"I will start looking for jobs. I really do not think that it is good for the baby if I were to sit in there for a while. I will start by looking for jobs in the mall. That way we can work semi close to each other. It would make it way easier on me too if some thing would happen to me and or the baby."

"Yeah that sounds absolutely great. You should see if Spencer's is hiring. It would be really really nice to have discounts in the store. I like their sexy shirts and band shirts. They have way better quality then some of the shirts that I saw at other stores do."

"Yeah I will find the store location and see if they are hiring. If they are hiring I will put in an application for you. I might actually try for a job at Victoria's Secret. I love their clothes and panties and make up and perfume. You know, in fact, I love all of the products that they have to offer."

Darien stripped down and took off his leg brace and arm cast. He slowly stepped in to the hot tub. He started up the jets as slowly has he could at first. His leg started to tingle when he stepped inside. "O that hurts and feels relaxing all at the same time. So did you find anything on the job at Spencer's yet?"

"yeah they are hiring. I will fill in an online application for you. I will need your personal information in order to fill one out though," Serena said as she started to type what she actually knew for his info.

"Ok just ask me what you need and I will tell you what it is."

"All right. I will fill in what I know about you first and then I will ask you. Victoria's Secret is hiring now too so I will try there before any where else. I will finish my application first."

"OK. That sounds good to me."

"Mine says that I can start working tommorrow because they are short workers tommorrow. They really need some help as soon as possible. Yours says that you can start tommorrow too but I do not think that you are ready to start working. I really do not want you to rip your wounds open. That would be horrible if you ended up in the hospital again because I told you to work before you were ready."

"Fine but I really need to start soon other wise we will not be able to pay for your school and the child that will be coming soon. Yeah I do not want you to work hard like I said before," he said looking at her with disappointement in his eyes. "This is all my fault. I am absolutely sorry Sere. You should not have to find a job at all. I should be getting a really high paying job that will be able to support me you and the child. It is not fair to you at all. You should not have to do any thing."

"Really that is Ok Dare. I wanted to get a job soon any ways. Right now is a great time to start. It is going to help me a lot when I have to start going to college."

"I guess that you do need to get most of the money for yourself. Your parents will help you a little bit though right? It would not be fair at all to you if they did not support you at all."

"They said that they would help me pay for half of my tuition. That will be quite a lot of money. It will still take me a few years to be able to pay for any of this though."

"Yeah," Darien replied as he slowly hopped out of the hot tub. "I am going to fall asleep now Sere. Will you be OK?," he asked as he slipped on his pajama pants, leg brace, and arm cast.

"Ok I will be fine. Sleep good Dare. I should actually get to sleep too. After all, tommorrow is the first day of my job."

**Once Again, I am really sorry that the chapter is so short. I am having troubles thinking of what to do next.**

**Read and Review**

**Please and Thank You**

**Sincerely,**

**15Stella15**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day of Work

**The Days of Our Lives**

**A Serena x Darien Fan Fic**

**Chapter Six: THE FIRST DAY OF WORK**

**Sorry I have been really busy lately and I do not have much time to write fan fics for a while so the new chapters will not be up as soon as some of the old ones used to be. I do not have time to write a new chapter every day. I will try to get more up in the next couple weeks though. I enjoy writing fan fics but we have a lot of things to do for classes.**

**15Stella15**

Serena awoke the nest morning to the alarm clock blaring. She sat up slowly as she let out a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Darien and and was thinking how he was troubled over every thing that was going on. Serena walked over to her suit case and grabbed out a pair of pink, green, and white plaid short shorts and a black lacy tank top. She slipped them on quickly after pulling her hair up in to a messy bun and brushing her teeth. She walked over quietly to her sleeping boy friend and kissed him on the forehead. As she grabbed her purse, she opened the door to head down in to the practically empty lobby. She grabbed a bagel and quickly popped it in to the hotel's toaster. She grabbed it out when it was done and she added some jelly and cream cheese to it. She quickly ate it and ran out to the taxi sitting outside of the hotel. "Good Morning! Can I get a ride to the Fort Lauderdale mall please," she said in between more small bites of the delicious toasted bagel.

"Good morning to you too. I will be able to give you a ride over there. Do you need to get some shopping done or what?," he asked back curiously back at the tired blonde.

"No I am actually going to be staying in the hotel a lot longer than I thought so I am getting a job at Victoria's Secret here in the mall. It is beyond important to me that I get this job," She responded with a small frown on her face looking down at her stomach. She tried to act responsible as he questioned her all the way to the mall.

"Ok. If you tell me what time approximately you get done with your shift I will arrange to personally pick you up from the mall. I am sure that you will be really tired by the time you finally get done."

"Okay I supposedly get done at some where around five o'clock and I am going to grab dinner in the mall for me and my boy friend. I will probably call him and bring him home something because he has to stay in bed relaxing for a week or so. So in that case I would say be here at around quarter after five and that would be just about right."

"All right. Here we are at the Fort Lauderdale Mall. I will be there at around five fifteen then. This ride was on the house because I have not been busy so far and I know how hard it is for you," he said smiling friendly at Serena.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I will see you in eight hours or so then. Bye," Serena replied waving at him as she frowned and walked into the Hell where she got raped about a week ago. _If only you knew the full story to why we have to stay here so long, _Serena thought to herself. She walked towards Victoria's Secret so she could get to the first day of her new job. She approached the front desk and rang the bell a few times.

"Hello. Is any body in here. I am Serena Shields reporting to the first day of work. I applied yesterday," she said as her eyes wandered around the store looking for the sight of any other people that worked here.

"Hello. Welcome to the job," a tall busty brunette woman suddenly popped out from the storage room. "My name is Alexa. It is always a pleasure to meet new people that join our small so I should say, Family. If you want to come with me to the back I can get you our latest uniform."

"Ok I will be back there in a second," Serena as she looked around the pink covered store.

"What size are you Serena? I will run and grab a uniform for you. We do not have much in the back."

"I am probably a small but a medium would probably work too. I will come and help you look. And by the way there is one small detail I should probably tell you about. I am pregnant so you might have to order a special uniform some time in the near future."

"All right how far about are you along in your pregnancy? It will help me so that I know when exactly to order the new uniform."

Serena frowned and looked down again. :( "Well you see I kind of got raped in this exact mall maybe about a week ago. I was being selfish and got mad at my boy friend so I was stupid and ran away from him. A random guy came up to me and asked if there was any thing that he could do that would comfort me. I was stupid once again and he took me to a dark corner of the mall and just raped me. My boy friend was frantically running around the mall to look for me and when he finally found me he tried ro save me. He was shot in the leg and arm several times so he has to recover but he is getting a job in the mall too at Spencer's." Tears started to slowly run down the usuallt bubbly blonde's eyes. She looked at Alexa and rubbed her eyes carefully so she wouldn't totally screw up her eye make up.

"Oh my god. You must be devistated that you have to come back here almost every day. I feel so sorry for you Serena. I promise that every body that works here and my boy friend will help protect you from any body. We are your friends now. I have some make up in my purse if you want to go and fix it up while I finish looking for your uniform," She said looking at Serena with a worried expression on her face.

"OK. I am so sorry that I am getting all emotional here. I just have troubles hiding my moods these days."

"You do not have to be sorry about it. It is not really your fault that you got raped. I would be just as pissed and sad as you are now. Your boy friend at least is staying with you though. If I were to ever get raped my boy friend would blame me probably and kick me to the curb to raise the child on my own. I envy you. It sounds like you have a great guy to be with. I wish you the best of luck in every thing that you do Serena."

"Thank you so much I will go and fix my make up and try to cheer up before the store opens. You make me feel a lot better and I really appreciate it too," she said as she was off to the staff bath room to fix her make up.

**~FIVE MINUTES LATER~**

Alexa walked into the bath room and held up an adorable outfit in front of Serena. She was wearing something similar except Alexa's was a different color.

"Ohmigod. Is that the uniform?!?!?!?!? It is beyond adorable. I totally love it. I will go and change into it so I can start my first day of work as soon as humanly possible."

"All right. I think this color will especially look adorable on you. There is nobody else that works here that has blonde hair and I have been waiting for a blonde to wear this out fit. I think it will look best on a blonde."

Serena quickly changed and walked out in an extra short lilac skirt with boy shorts that matched underneath and a quarter sleeve white blouse for the top of the uniform. "I really love it. You have a great sense of fashion Alexa. Plus lilac is one of my favorite colors along with pink and orange."

"I am glad that you like it. We should probably get back to the store now though because it opens in less than three minutes."

"Ok!"

_This is going to be a wonderful day,_ Serena thought to herself as she ran after Alexa with a smile on her face.

**Sorry that kind of sucked or at least I thought so. I can't think of anything really good to happen for now. I will try to think of some thing more though for the next few chapters and maybe even get my best friend Bambi94 to draw some pictures to go with the fan fic. I really love her drawings and I think that every body should check out her fan fics. She is really talented and I think a lot of people would like her work. If I can get her to draw pictures I will post them on my website asap. The website is posted on my main page on here with all my stories on. Check it out and Read and Review this story. **

**Yours Truly,**

**15Stella15**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Package

**The Days of Our Lives**

**A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction**

**Thursday, 30 April, 2009**

**Serena x Darien**

**Chapter 7: The Mysterious Package**

Serena got in to the taxi and said hi to the driver. "Thank you for picking me up. My boy friend and I do not have a car or anything here because we do not even live here. We are normally from Tokyo in Japan. We were on a long vacation that turned out that we had to stay longer. There was an incident that happened in the mall just a week or so ago."

"What happened. Did somebody hurt you? Where was your boy friend when this incident happened? Usually I am not allowed to talk to my customers about their problems but I really do not care anymore. I want a new job anyways. So why not talk to you. I am sure that you just need to get the situation off of your chest anyways. Let some steam off and just talk to me."

"Ok so I was in the mall with my boy friend and then we got in to a huge fight. I stormed off because I got pissed off for no apparent reason. I found a guy that told me that he could comfort me and make me feel better about the situation. That was my mistake right there. For trusting somebody I did not know. He turned out to be a fucking porn star and he ended up raping me. The worst part about it is that he did not just rape me, he got me pregnant too. So now I am pregnant with some creeps baby and my boy friend sits there and feels bad for me until he can get better because he got shot in the leg when he tried to save me. Seeing that I am only fifteen years old right now I figured that it would not be a good idea to go back until I have the baby."

"Wow a lot really has happened to you while you were here. You must think that us Americans are horrible. I am so sorry to hear this story. What do you think you are going to do with the baby then? You are not getting an abortion are you? That would be absolutely horrible."

"No I am not getting an abortion and I am going to keep the baby. I really do not even think that Americans are all that bad. At least, most of them are not that bad. I am going to raise the baby with my boy friend in a loving family and hope that it does not turn out like the father was. The baby is going to live with my boyfriend in his apartment and I am going to come over every second that I can and help him take care of the baby. That way my parents will never have to know that I am pregnant. Then we will all be happy."

"I am totally sorry to burst your bubble but they will eventually figure out that you had a baby at the age of fifteen. In my opinion, you should tell them what is the worst that they could do. Throw you out of the house. If they really love you they would take you as you are and love both you and the baby. I hate it when teenagers get pregnant but it was not your fault unlike some of the other stories that I hear around here. Besides, I really think that your parents would want to know that you have a child. Most parents are proud to be grand parents."

"Yeah when their daughters were not irresponsible and got pregnant at the age of fifteen. I really do not know what to do anymore. I do not want to have to tell them that I am pregnant. I have to face the facts and say that I know they are going to figure out but I am scared more than anything else. They would be way way beyond pissed off at me. I was irresponsible and I got punished by being raped. Why did it have to happen to me? I can't even go home until I know that I am done with my first year of high school. I am going to start high school with no friends because I got raped. I am going to go to high school with I am a slut written in sharpie on my forehead because I am pregnant. I can't deal with this. It is going to drive me insane by the end of the year."

"Ok. Well I am sorry that I can't help you any more. Well here is your stop. Have a good evening and feel better. It is not fun to see a girl like you being all depressed like you are. You will be able to figure it out," the taxi driver said to her trying to cheer her up from this deep dark depression.

"Bye. You have a good evening too. I am so sorry that I am making you feel bad for what happened to me," Serena responded as she strolled into the hotel. She was happy to be back in the hotel. She absolutely loved working at Victoria's Secret but she was running out of energy. She decided to take the elevator so she could sleep and see Darien as soon as humanly possible. She opened the door quickly and ran up to Darien and wrapped him up a huge hug.

"Hey Sere. How was your first day at work? It was not to stressful for you was it? The workers treated you with respect right? For the millionth time I am so sorry that this happened to you. I feel so horrible for letting this happen to you," he said in a hectic voice and sounded torn up inside.

"It was really good actually. It feels really nice to actually do something for myself for once in my life rather than relying on you and my parents all the time. I feel like I have matured a lot. The manager Alexa is beyond nice too. We hit it off pretty fast. I already described the pregnancy situation to her too so she knows what is going on with me. She said that she would order me a custom uniform too so I can still work when I start to show too. That will help a lot for our money situation. I brought you some lunch to by the way."

"Sweer. Thank you so much Sere. I am so glad your first day turned out good. I got a lot of rest and I think I will be able to work by next week if I am lucky. When I start working we can walk to work together rather than paying for the taxi everyday. I kind of feel like going out and celebrating when I get a job too and show the world that you are mine and no one else's. There are a lot of fun night clubs and bars around town here too. Do you think that would be fun and that you would like it Serena?"

"I would love that Dare. Anything you want to do is good with me. I just love being with you. Plus then we can have fun before this baby comes. I want to make love to you again. I can't wait anymore. I need you inside me more than anything else in the world Dare."

"I want you too but I feel bad knowing that the kid that you will soon be having is not mine. I should have been friendlier towards you in the mall and I should not have let you run away when we were fighting. It hurts me when we fight. I love you and I never want to get mad at you."

"I know it was more of my fault though because I was so stubborn towards you," she said as all of a sudden, some one was knocking at the door. "I got it Darien," Serena said as she walked towards the door to see who was at their door.

"Hello package delivery," a mail man said as Serena opened the door. "I have a package here for a Mr. Darien…Shields."

"Yeah, I will be there in just a second. Darien the door is for you. You have a package from the mail man."

"Okay thank you for bringing it to me. Do you need me to sign anything to get the package?"

"Yeah just sign the electronic pad bye the x and then you are all set. Please enjoy the package. You two have a nice night now," the mail man said as he waved at the couple and flashed Darien a smile.

"Thanks. You have a nice night too. Thank you again for delivering it at this time of night," Darien said as he took the package from the mail man and immediately hid it behind his back for some peculiar reason.

"I am going to take a semi short nap ok Dare. I am totally wiped from working today. You can go some where if you do not want to hang around the hotel. I know it is boring sitting here all day. I do not mind if you go. You have been locked in here basically all day."

"That is okay. I like being here. I will probably just take a bath and go on the laptop for a little bit anyways. There is not much for me to do considering the condition that I am in. Besides I love watching you sleeping. You look totally adorable when you start to drool all over the bed. I can hardly imagine what you are dreaming about when you start to drool every where. I assume that you are being a crazy bitch in your dreams. When you fuck so good, I am on top of it Sere."

"All right good night Dare. I love you and you know that."

"Sleep good Sere." Darien said as he walked into the bathroom. When he got in there he closed the toilet seat and sat on it. He started obsessively rip the package open to see what was inside it. It was exactly what he was hoping it was. He was overjoyed when he looked in it. He saw a little black box that was obviously hiding something. He opened the little black box to reveal a shiny gold wedding ring. Darien started to tear up at the sight and thought of him finally getting married to Serena. He also had a two hundred dollar gift card for Victoria's Secret. He took the Victoria's Secret gift card and stuck it in his back pocket. He found some orange and lilac tissue paper to wrap the little black box of joy in. He made it look like a rose the way that he wrapped it. He though it was very fitting for their relationship. He started up some hot water in the bath tub and waited for it to completely fill up with hot water. He stripped off all of his clothes and slowly stick his body in the tub. First sticking each foot in and then slowly descending in to the water. He sat in the tub for close to an hour while he waited for Serena to wake up. He could not believe that it was almost time for one of the biggest commitments and joys of his entire life. He finally got out of the tub and dried off his body . He slipped a pair of boxers and pajama pants. He then made his way over to the bed. He sat down over the covers and took out a book from his suitcase. He read the book until Serena finally awoke from her deep sweet slumber.

~forty five minutes later~

Serena woke up and let out a big yawn as she stretched her arms through the air. She looked at Darien and gave him a seductive but sweet smile. She licked her lips as she thought of Darien fucking her with that huge dick of his. She scooted her way over to his side of the bed and laid her head over his dick. She felt him harden beneath her and she smiled and giggled while saying, "Wow it really does not take much to get you hard does it Dare. I think it is totally cute and it is great for me. Who knows how long we are going to be up tonight." As she said this, she wrapped her arms under and around his thick muscular legs using the side of her head to rub against his quickly hardening dick. She slowly lifted her head away from his dick and he started to frown. Then Serena put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself on to his lap. She straddled his body and made sure her jewel was right over his dick so it would affect him way more than if she did not do this. She started to grind slowly and obsessively over his hard dick. At the feel of him growing fully hard, she juiced all over his pajama pants. He groaned quietly when her juices soaked down through his pajama pants and boxers so that he could feel it on his hard dick. He groaned loudly at her placing his hands on her full ass. He lifted her night shirt a little bit so that he could massage her butt for a little while. She moaned while she was still grinding against him. She felt him tense up as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Serena I am going to cum. Do you want some?"

"That is a stupid question Dare," she said as she leaned down to start sucking obsessively at the fabric of his pants. He totally released and created a stream through the bed. Serena made sure her night shirt rode up just the right way so that Darien could see every detail when she got down and licked up his juices. Darien was obsessed at the way she was crawling around. He grabbed her butt and stuck his fingers up there a few times over and over again. She moaned and looked at him with cum all over her lips. He grabbed her and started licking the cum off of her lips. She then stuck out her tongue and attacked his tongue which darted into his mouth. She stared in to Darien's lust filled eyes and she started to moan loudly at him. "Awww Darien. This feels so god damn good. You are amazing in bed. You are lucky that you are who you are because I would never do this for anybody else. I want you totally inside me right now. I will die if you do not get that dick into me. I feel so empty without it occupying me."

"If you insist Sere, I am only doing it for you though. If you were any body else, I would have probably said no. I am not very strong when it comes to having sex with girls. I am not like that porn star that raped you."

"Thank god. He was way to rough on me. It felt like I was going to bleed to death until you came and saved my life."

Darien smiled at her and made her raise her arms above her head. He slowly ran his hands up her body along with the night shirt so that it was off in less than a minute and he could still be sexy while he was doing it. He slipped it over her head and it revealed a lacy black thong with a matching bra. He slipped off his pajama pants leaving him in just his silky black boxers. Serena giggled as she stared down at his boxers. "What are you laughing at?," Darien asked in a concerned and confused voice.

"You have a huge dent in your boxers Dare. It is even bigger than before. It looks beyond sexy if you ask me. It looks very inviting." Serena pressed her body up against his and locked lips with him. She weaved her tongue in and out of his mouth licking his teeth and anything that got in her way. He responded by pushing her tongue out of the way and sticking his in her mouth they started to drool when their tongues touched each others. He ran his hands and played with her soft but firm breasts and kept playing with them until they ran out of breath and they could not keep kissing that way for a few minutes. It got more intense until they lost there breath and could not breathe any more. Serena and Darien were both gasping for air trying not to choke to death. Serena let out another random moan and reached down for Darien's dick. He totally unhooked Serena's bra as she was playing with his dick so he could play with her breasts a little better. He started to trail hot kisses around her chest and in her sensitive spots. He stopped in between the two breasts and he swirled his tongue tasting the saltiness of her skin. She arched her back towards him as he moved on to the two hard nipples. She moaned with pleasure as he started to suck them harder each time. She was going in to an orgasm. She pushed Darien over and made him lay on his back. She put all of her wait on his chest and made it totally wet with her juices. She sat there and pressed so that she could get every inch of his stomach and chest wet. She then made him ready to make love to the horny, horny girl. She swore that she was going to die if he did not plunge in to her soon. She laid on top of him and got ready for the pain and pleasure. She knew from future experiences that it hurt like hell until he started pumping in to her at different paces. He pushed the head of his dick to her opening and pushed it as far as the tissue. He hesitated again.

"Serena don't you want me to put on a condom."

"I am already pregnant so I do not see the difference. Might as well save them for when I am not pregnant any more. Now would you get in there already I want to know how it feels to have the seed of some body I know and love spilled deep inside me."

"Ok," Darien said as he went through the thin tissue and captured Serena's lips. He thrust into her and she started to grind against him again to make it more pleasurable than painful. He quickly spilled seed in to the blonde and they both collapsed on the bed. "That was amazing let's do it again."

They sat there all night and fucked each other until almost six in the morning and they ended up getting the seed in there close to ten times. They were totally wiped again and they collapsed on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**There's chapter seven for you people**

**I should have chapter 8 up in the next couple days I am in the process of writing it still. I love doing these kinds of stories they entertain me more than anything else.**

**P.S. I need ideas of events that should happen up until Serena has her baby. I will most likely make a sequel to her having the baby and raising it or better yet I will make it part of the story. I could keep it going on and on for days,**

**Sincerely,**

**15Stella15**


	8. Chapter 8: Darien's Day Out

_**The Days of Our Lives**_

_**Serena x Darien **_

_**P.S. Sorry that I haven't been able to right for awhile. I have been very busy and I hurt my hand so it hurts to type or write too much. I will try to update as much as I can as soon as possible.**_

_**15Stella15**_

_**Chapter 8: Darien's Day Out**_

The couple woke up the next morning to the alarm clock blaring at them. "Oh shoot. I totally forgot that I have to work today," Serena said as she let out a big yawn.

"I am sorry that I kept you up all night Sere. I should have asked you if you had to work the next morning. It is totally my fault and I will take responsibility for it. Do you want me to call you in sick or something like that?"

"No I totally started it anyways. I better get to work. I will be back around seven tonight. I have long hours for awhile. It is only Alexa and me working today so it will probably be very busy. In other words, I will have to be there from opening to closing. I am so sorry that I have to work so much. I wish I never got pregnant by that sick bastard. I am sorry that I am PMS-ing at you too. I am not in a good mood at all."

"That is ok Sere. I know that you aren't trying to be crabby. I will do anything that you ask me to do for you. Like I said a million times, I love you. I am sure that you never get tired of hearing it though. I know that I never do. I love to know that you love me back. Have a good day at work Sere. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Love you too Dare. I am so happy that you are mine and no one else's," Serena said as she gave Darien a long passionate kiss.

Serena quickly walked down to the lobby and got in to the nearest taxi that she saw. She was on her way to another long day at work.

~BACK IN THE HOTEL SUITE~

Darien picked up his cell phone and the phone book that was sitting in the drawer of the night stand. He flipped through the pages and found the section of the phone book that was set apart just for the mall. He skimmed through all of the mall entries and found what he was looking for. He dialed the number in to his cell phone and quickly called.

"Hello. This is Alexa, manager of Fort Lauderdale's Victoria's Secret. How may I help you?

"Hello. This is Darien Shields and I am Serena Tsukino's boyfriend. I was calling to ask if you would be able to do a huge favor for me."

"It depends. What would your favor be asking of me?"

"I kind of have an engagement ring for Serena and I wanted to find a creative way to give it to her. I wanted to come by and by her some of the things that she likes from there because I was supposed to do it the day that she got raped. Do you think that you could tell me when her break is and make sure that she is out of the area when I come in? I want it to be a total surprise and if she sees me that would totally ruin my plan."

"Sure. Let me check what time she is on break. It changes every day depending on who is working and how many people there are on shift during break."

"All right. I will wait if you need to look it up."

"All right then…her break is from twelve until twelve thirty or so. The only problem is, is that she never uses her full amount for break. I could ask her to get me something from the food court on the other side of the mall. That should take at least fifteen minutes for her to get there. Do you think that would be enough time? Maybe I could even give her a longer break. I do not think that she would accept it though because she has been working so hard. She refuses to take off more time than she has to most of the time."

"Yeah that will work. It is especially important that Serena does not know that I am leaving the hotel room because I am still supposed to be healing up my leg from the accident. She would kill me if she figured out that I was stupid and did not listen. I can give you my cell phone number so I will know exactly when she leaves. I really do not want her to see me. I want to keep it a secret so it is a surprise. I want to give her the ring on the day that I start my job because we are going clubbing that night."

"That sounds awesome. I have to go because she is just entering the mall. Talk to you later. Bye."

"See you later. Thank you so much Alexa."

~AT VICTORIA'S SECRET~

"Good morning Alexa. Who was that?," Serena asked as she quickly walked in to the store eager to earn more money for high school.

"Good morning to you too. That was just a customer asking when we open up for the day and when we close. They wanted to come in and needed to plan it out."

"Oh ok. I will go and open the doors to the store then."

"Hey just wait I have to ask you a question."

"Ok. What would that question be then?"

"I was wondering if you would take a longer break today."

"Why? You know that I do not like to take longer breaks then I have to."

"Well I wanted you to eat a good lunch and then I wanted to know if you could walk to my favorite restaurant and bring me back some food. I do not like the idea of you staying here alone after what happened to you. I would really appreciate it if you could."

"Sure I will be able to do that for you. If you tell me right before I go on my break I will get what you want."

"All right thank you so much Serena. You can go and open the doors now. There is a line forming because of our sales today. I will probably have to call somebody else to come and help us. It looks like it is going to be a really busy day today."

"Ok. Be right back then."

'_That was really close'_ Alexa thought to herself.

Serena opened the doors and the crowd quickly poured in to the recently empty store. Alexa and Serena walked around the store answering any question that the people threw at them. The day was quickly moving on because they never had to sit around and do nothing. There was always someone asking them questions and making sure that they stayed busy up until lunch time. It finally started to slow down a little bit as it got closer to lunch time seeing that everybody was probably getting hungry after a long day of shopping.

~BACK AT THE HOTEL SUITE~

Darien saw the time and he started to get ready to go in to the mall. He slipped on a pair of black jeans and a tight black T-shirt that showed off his muscles. He walked out of the room and down to the lobby as he grabbed a really quick and late breakfast. After he finished his breakfast, he went to get in to the nearest taxi so he could head for the mall.

"Good morning," Darien said as he slipped in to the taxi. "Can I get a ride to the Fort Lauderdale mall please."

"Of course. I will get you there as quick as I can," the man answered kindly to Darien as he started for the mall.

~BACK AT VICTORIA'S SECRET~

Serena was getting ready to go to her break. "What did you want me to get you and from what restaurant? I will write it down quick before I head out for my break."

"All right. It is actually on the other side of the mall. I will right it down quick if you want to change into different clothes before you go and eat."

"Ok. I will go and change quickly then. I am so hungry right now. I need to get food in to me as fast as humanly possible," Serena answered as she quickly changed in to the outfit she wore before she arrived to work. She came out and grabbed Alexa's order. She looked over it and tried to think of where the restaurant was in the mall.

"Will that be ok then? I have my cell phone if you can't figure it out. I will see you later. Thanks again Serena," Alexa quickly said as she picked up the phone and quickly typed in Darien's cell phone number.

"Hello," Darien answered the phone immediately as it started to ring at him.

"Hey Darien, This is Alexa. Serena just left to go and get her and me some lunch. I picked a restaurant from the other side of the mall and she accepted the offer for a longer break so the sooner you get in here, the better and more time you will have."

"Ok. I will be in there in less than a minute because the taxi that I am taking just pulled up to the mall. See you in a few."

"All right. Bye."

~A FEW MINUTES LATER~

Darien quickly made his way in to the mall and shyly walked in to Victoria's Secret. He found Alexa immediately who greeted him in an excited voice. "Hey I am Alexa as you probably know. I am so excited that I finally get to meet you. Serena has told me so much about you. She never really stops talking about you. She is lucky to have a boyfriend slash fiancé like you. You are a brave man Darien and you are cute also."

"Thanks. I am glad to meet you too. Serena also tells me a lot about you. She says that you are her first friend that actually lives here in Florida."

"Yeah I am glad to have her around. She is an awesome person and her personality always lights up my day. Yeah I do not have to have a job really because I am a millionaire because my father owns this company so I think that we should go on a trip to Disney World some day soon. It would be nice to go before Serena starts showing. I know that you guys do not have much money so I would be willing to pay for you two."

"That would be a lot of fun actually. Would you seriously pay for both Serena and I too."

"Of course I would. You are the first person besides Serena who does not use me because I have a lot of money. When are you off of house arrest for healing your leg?"

"I am allowed to do stuff like that this weekend actually if that would work. You would have to ask Serena though and act like you have not met me because otherwise she would get suspicious. You can't tell her that we met because then she would probably figure out that I am doing something."

"All right I promise. Now, let's find what you were looking for. Since you are the only person here right now, it will be way easier to help you. What did you want to get her now? It is on me. Like I said before, it is no big deal to help you out a little bit. You can get as much stuff as you want."

"Thank you so much once again. I was going to get her some panties and bras for sure. Then I was thinking about getting her some make up and perfume."

"All right. We will start with perfume and make up then," Alexa said as she walked over to a huge counter in the middle of the store. It was filled with all different kinds of mascara, eye liner, eye shadows, and lip sticks. "I think that these would be good colors of eye shadow and lip stick for her," she said as she held up a rose colored lip stick and a lilac eye shadow. She then reached for a couple tubes of very black eye liner and mascara. "I think that these would also look very good on her don't you think?"

"Yeah I do not want you to go to overboard and spend so much of your money though," Darien said as he stared at what she had picked out so far.

"Like I said before Darien, I want to help you out. I am sure that you spent enough for your ring anyways. I know that you don't have the most money right now. You have a lot to deal with right now. Now let's pick out some perfume and lotion. There are samplers out that you can smell. Pick out three or four different scents that you like because those are on sale buy three get one free."

"All right I kind of like this one right here," Darien said as he found the lotion that went with it.

"Oh yeah. That is Sweet Pea. A lot of people enjoy that scent. A few more popular scents are peach, grape, and apple. Try those ones out."

Darien smelled each one as he said, "I really like all three of these. I think I will get these three scents for her too. Now the fun part, shopping for her panties."

"Yeah what size is she for bras. We will find those first. Those are also on sale for buy three get one free."

"Ok. I picked a good day to come. I am thinking that I will only get her four of these because I already have so much. She is a 36C by the way."

"All right I will show you where the bras are then. I will go and find her some cute panties. Do you want just four of those too?"

"Yeah I do not think that she will need anymore than that. I will meet you over there as soon as I am done picking out her bras."

"Ok. I might be over in the clothing part too. You get a free tote bag because you are easily spending over one hundred dollars today. She will love what you are doing for her though. I can guarantee that."

"I know that she will love it too," Darien said as he picked up four different bras. He picked a lacy pink bra with purple hearts on it, one that was white with multi-colored polka dots, a plain black lacy bra, and a lacy, metallic silver bra with metallic gold designs all over it. 'I picked out all of the bras that I think she would like," Darien said as he walked over to Alexa in the panties section of the store.

"Ok I will let you pick out some matching panties now. They have matching panties in the drawers and the number on each of them is the size that is in there. We carry all of the matches for those in boy shorts, hipsters, and thongs. There are a couple really cute outfits that I am going to get for her too. They are in orange, pink, and purple so I will add all three of those to your bag. Then I will give you two of the free tote bags in different styles since you spent so much here. So I will start ringing all of these up and you can bring what you are getting now up as soon as you are done."

"All right Serena should be back any minute so I will hurry up and pick them out then," Darien said as he found all of the matching panties with two lacy hipsters and two lacy boy shorts. He grabbed a couple night gowns too because those were bye one get one free too. "I am all done. I am very grateful to you right now. You are buying me so much. I feel bad letting you pay for all of this."

"I do not care. We have to hurry Serena will be back in less than five minutes already. I will gift wrap them for you quickly and then I will give you a couple big bags to put all of your stuff in and then you should bring them to the front desk of your hotel and ask them to put them in their office for you."

"All right thanks again. I am grateful that you spent over two hundred and fifty dollars just for me. I have to go I can see her now. See you this weekend then. Bye."

"Bye you have a nice day now."

~ONE MINUTE LATER SERENA ENTERS THE STORE~

Serena walked in to Victoria's Secret as she handed Alexa her food from A&W. "Thank you so much Serena. I love A&W. I haven't had this restaurant since I was a little girl. I have a question to ask you by the way. Would you like to go to Disney World this weekend? I would be willing to let your boyfriend tag along. I think it would be a great time for me to meet him and it would give you two a chance to become closer also."

"Yeah that would be great. That might work for this weekend if Darien feels better because the doctor is going to finally let him out of house arrest."

"All right I will plan for this weekend then and we will stay at a hotel there for a night because it is a fairly long drive to get there. I will pay for all of it since I am a millionaire though. I will find people to cover our shifts for a few days then. Make sure you bring extra clothes and a bikini then."

"All right I will talk to Darien about it then and I will let you know tonight."

_**Thanks for reading Chapter eight of Days of our Lives.**_

_**I really appreciate everyone reading my story. **_

_**I will update as soon as possible**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**15Stella15**_


	9. Chapter 9: Packing

_**Days of Our Lives**_

_**Serena x Darien **_

_**Chapter 9: Packing**_

Serena came home from a long day at work and greeted Darien. She sat on his lap and kissed him deeply. "Hey Darien, I have a question to ask you."

"And what would that question be? I am wondering what we should do this weekend since I am finally off of house arrest for my leg."

"Well I was invited by Alexa to go to Disney World with her. I for sure want to go but she said that you could also tag along if you wanted to come along for the adventure. I know that we do not have any money and so does Alexa so she actually agreed to pay for both of us and a hotel room because it is a long drive she says. She is a millionaire so her father says that he would be willing to pay for us since I am such good friends with Alexa."

"That would be wonderful. I have never been there before but I hear it is absolutely amazing."

"All right it is all set then. I will call Alexa and tell her that we are going to join her for it then. I can't wait. She says that her father would even pay me for the hours I am supposed to be working but I am not because of Disney World. I think that we should go out shopping at the mall though. I need a new swimsuit. I was told to bring a swimsuit by Alexa so yeah."

"All right I am going to need one too because I forgot mine back in Japan."

"All right then we might as well go now since a lot of the stores are still open. It is my day off too. We might as well just swing by Victoria's Secret and tell her there since she is still there today."

"Ok let me grab my wallet and then we can head out for the mall then. It is on me since you have been working so much and I have been laying around for days on end."

"All right I will go and grab us a taxi then."

"Hey just wait. I am ready to go right now so we might as well just walk down there together."

"Ok. I have a taxi that I ride every morning if he is there right now I will grab his because he is always trying to be helpful by not making me pay for my ride. He is a very friendly taxi driver."

"Ok. I will follow you then. Is that him right there?"

"Yeah actually that is him. Hey are you busy right now," Serena yelled at the kind taxi driver.

"No I am empty at the moment. Do you guys want a ride some where?," he answered the bubbly blonde.

"Yeah I need to go to Fort Lauderdale mall again. My boyfriend and I need to go shopping for a trip to Disney World."

"Ooh. Sounds like a lot of fun. I wish I could go along with you. I haven't been there since my wife got pregnant. We usually go once a year though."

"Yeah I am imagining that it would be a pain in the ass to go there while I am pregnant. Hopefully there are still a lot of rides that I can go on that will not affect me as much."

"Yeah I would not worry about it. Here is your stop now. Once again it is on me. Enjoy your shopping."

"All right thank you once again. I appreciate it," Serena said as she reached for Darien's hand and walked in to the huge mall.

They walked in to Pac Sun first because they have a lot more swimsuits then most of the other stores in the mall. Serena tried on almost one hundred different kinds of bikinis. Darien quickly found one that he liked and grabbed it. Serena finally picked an orange and purple bikini and the couple paid for the swimsuits and they made there way over to Victoria's Secret.

"Hey Alexa," Serena said as she walked in to the store with her boyfriend.

"Hey Serena. I take it that this is your boyfriend that I have heard so much about."

"Yep that is me my name is Darien. I am pleased to meet you. I heard that you wanted to take us to Disney World with you. I think that would be absolutely wonderful. I have not been there before and I have been waiting to take a trip like that."

"Yeah I can't wait either. We are going to have so much fun there," Serena added in to the conversation looking at the time. "Well we should actually get back to the hotel and start to pack up tomorrow. I take it you are going to pick us up at our hotel."

"Yep just look for the long black limo and then we will be all set to go. See you two tomorrow. Have a good night!"

_**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I did not want to write the Trip to Disney World chapter just yet but I will write them as soon as I am done with this one.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**15Stella15**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Trip to Disney

**The Days of Our Lives**

**A Sailor Moon Fan Fic**

**Serena x Darien**

**Chapter Ten: A Trip to Disney**

Darien and Serena woke up bright and early the next morning. They quickly started to get dressed and when they were finished, the couple walked outside of the hotel and immediately saw a huge black limo driving in to the parking lot. They looked at it in amazement and heard someone screaming at them. "Hey you guys. Are you as excited about this trip as I am? I am so happy that you could come with us," Alexa yelled as she startled the couple.

"Hey Alexa. Thank you so much for taking us. This is going to be a very fun day. I am so happy that we could come too. It is nice to get away from work for awhile." Serena responded as she tried to pick up her bags as a large hand hovered over her luggage and stopped her.

"Hey you know that you should not be lifting heavy stuff Serena. If you overdo yourself, you could end up hurting the baby. That would be very disappointing if you had a miscarriage because you were not careful enough," Darien said with concern on his face as he grabbed all of her bags and carefully threw them in to the back of the extremely long limo.

"Aww that is so sweet Serena. You are so lucky to have a guy like Darien. He is so sweet and thoughtful towards you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a guy like him?," Alexa responded while making funny faces at the bubbly blonde.

"I know. Darien has always been like this though. Especially since I got raped and got pregnant with that perverts baby. He cares about me so much and I love that he is that much in love with me. I would give anything to be having Darien's baby. I wish that I never left him in the mall. I will always be full of regret because of that day."

"You know that it is my fault still though because I was foolish enough to let you leave. It is as much my fault as it was yours. Our life would be so much less stressful if it was my baby. For all we know, my condom could have broke rather than him getting you pregnant. You know that condom's are not very strong."

"It could be you two. There is a really good doctor by Disney World. I could get you an appointment with him to see whose baby it really is. You can tell by the DNA in the baby you know. I would be so happy for you two if Darien's condom did break. You would be much happier I am sure. Plus, a kid like that porn stars could turn out to be pretty screwed up," Alexa said as she was thinking really hard about the situation.

"Would you really be willing to do that for us Alexa?" Serena asked in shock.

"Yeah of course I would. I would be willing to do anything for you two. You guys are becoming two of my best friends."

"Thank you so much Alexa! I suppose we should probably get ready to head out now if we want to make it there before too late," Darien said as he checked the watch for the time.

"Yeah. Every one hop in to the limo and get ready for one of the most fun times ever!" Alexa said as she jumped up and down acting very excited.

**~ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER~**

Alexa quickly jumped out of the car and started jumping up and down again. Alexa's boyfriend, Darien, and Serena were exchanging looks of amazement at the energy level of Alexa. Serena had never seen her as excited as this and full of energy. "Jeez Alexa. Are you having a sugar high or something? I have never seen you this worked up before," Serena said with a strange look on her face.

"Oh believe me. She gets way more excited than this. Trust me. I would know more than anybody else. I will not even get in to details on when though," Alexa's boyfriend Devon said as he sighed.

"So what rides should we go on first?" Serena asked while she thought about it really hard. "I have never actually been here so you guys are going to have to guide me around."

"It is not that hard once you get used to going here every year. Let's just walk around and go on to the certain rides. We should ride everything at least once though," Alexa said.

"Yeah I have not been here either. I think that we will have a lot of fun though. Shall we start looking for rides?" Darien asked as he started to get excited to. Hidden in the pocket of his jacket was Serena's engagement ring. _"Now I just need to find the right moment to give this to her. I do not want to give it to her at the wrong time though so I have to look for the best time," _Darien thought to himself.

"I think we should start on the left side of the park and make our way over to the right since we are parked on the right side. That way we will be closer to our car then," Devon was thinking.

"I think that it sounds like a good idea," Serena responded. "Let's go."

The couples walked around the whole park and enjoyed all of the rides. When they were finally done, they came up to the Ferris wheel. All of a sudden there was a random down pour. The couples ran towards the line so they could get in as soon as possible. "You guys go first okay. I do not want you to get sick Serena," Alexa said with concern and confusion on her face.

"Okay Alexa. Thank you so much. It is all of a sudden pretty cold too. And it is not like they can give me any medicine for a cold either because I am pregnant and all of that stuff. I think I will be fine though as long as my car comes soon."

The car finally got to Darien and Serena and they quickly hopped in to the Ferris wheel car. When they got in the car, Darien looked down and figured that this would be the perfect time for him. He grabbed Serena's hand. Serena cheeks quickly turned red to feel his firm moist hands touching hers. All of a sudden the car shook. The Ferris wheel is stuck at the top. Serena fell to the floor as it jerked to a stop. Darien quickly kneeled in front of Serena. "Oh my God. Are you okay Serena?"

All of a sudden the announcement system for the ride went off. "We are sorry for the inconvenience but the cars are stuck right now. We will fix it as soon as possible."

After the speakers started to become silent Serena said, "Do not worry about me Darien. I am okay."

"No you are not. You are so pale looking." Darien said frantically as he held Serena in his arms and called Alexa's number.

"Hello. What's up Darien is something wrong?" Alexa said in a worried voice. "Why are you calling. You are supposed to be giving Serena her ring."

"Alexa! We need to get off of this ride right now. Serena is in trouble. She all of a sudden got pale and she fainted. It was all so sudden! I was just going to give her the ring but she passed out. I think that there is something wrong with her baby. She is not even that far along though so I don't know what to do. If anything happens to her I am never going to be able to live with myself."

"Don't worry Darien. Devon is on the phone with the ambulance and fire department. We will get her out of here. I promise you that."

"Alexa don't hang up on me…" Darien said as the phone started to beep. "God damn it. What the hell am I supposed to do? I have no clue at all. I hope that Serena will turn out to be okay." Darien said as he held Serena in closer and started to cry. "Serena please wake up."

All of a sudden the sound of sirens blaring came closer to them. The firemen started to extend the ladder to get the couple out. When they got up to the right cars they pried open the doors and took the couple in. Darien held her close to his chest trying to keep her warm because she was slowly getting colder. The firemen escorted them to the ambulance. The ambulance quickly drove off to the hospital followed by Alexa's limo.

**Sorry I haven't made any updates lately. My computer wasn't working and it took us awhile to figure out what was going on. I will try not to take to long anymore though. I am almost to the end of the school year so I will be able to write a lot more after finals are done.**

**Sincerely,**

**15Stella15**


	11. Chapter 11: How will I live with myself?

**Days of Our Lives**

**A Sailor Moon Fan Fic**

**Serena x Darien**

**Chapter 11: How will I live with myself?**

When they all arrived to the hospital, Serena was rushed in to the emergency room. Darien ran along side of them with tears starting to run down his face. When they got in to the room that Serena was going to use, the doctors quickly asked, "How far is she in her pregnancy? If it is under two months it will be easier to treat her if she even can be treated."

"She was almost two months along. She was sitting in the Ferris wheel car and she all of a sudden turned pale and fainted. It was all so sudden that I did not know how to react to it. If she doesn't make it I will kill myself. I want to be with her no matter what."

"I am afraid that is not possible. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I am the father of the baby. At least that is what I wish."

"I am sorry. You really do need to get out of here. I am not allowed to have people other then the doctors when I am treating people. Am I going to need to get security to come and remove you? I will not be able to treat her until you leave."

"Fine you better not let her die on me though. I will be beyond pissed if she dies on me."

"We will do our best sir. I know that you are worried but leave now.

After waiting for about an hour, Darien, Alexa, and Devon all fell asleep while they were waiting for the urgent news. The doctor slowly walked in to the room with a frown on his face. He looked at Darien feeling bad for what he was about to have to tell him. He stood there for a few moments and then he finally decided to get ready to tell him the news that was about to come. He walked up to Darien and started to gently shake him awake. Darien quickly opened his eyes. He started to tear up when he saw the look on the doctors' face. "Oh my God some thing happened to her didn't it?" Darien said as he let our all of his emotions. "Shit I can't believe that I let Serena down. What am I going to say to her parents? They don't trust me as it is."

"I am so sorry. I really am. I did not want to have to tell you this but I suppose I have to. She has developed pneumonia. From the looks of it, she had it for quite awhile. It has grown to a very extreme case. Seeing that she is pregnant, I can't treat her with the proper meds either. The only way that you can save her life is to give her the meds and risk the life of your baby."

"Either way I would not live with myself. I do not want Serena to die but I also don't want to have the baby be dead," he said as he let out all his sadness. With the sound of his desperate cries for help Alexa and Devon woke up.

Alexa looked over at the heart broken Darien. "Is she not going to make it Darien?"

Darien was too choked up to answer. The doctor quickly jumped in and answered the question. "She has a very extreme case of pneumonia. I can't treat her with out risking the life of her baby. I do not think that she will make it."

Alexa ran over to Darien and wrapped her arms around Darien. They both started crying harder while they tried to comfort each other.


	12. Chapter 12: The Announcement

**Days of Our Lives**

**A Sailor Moon Fan Fic**

**Serena x Darien**

**Chapter 12: The Announcement**

After being in the hospital for quite awhile, Alexa, Darien, and Devon all fell asleep from exhaustion. The doctor was still keeping an eye on Serena to make sure that everything was going all right. He had tried to kill some of the pneumonia cells to make sure that she would be able to live through this. It developed very fast and could have already spread to her baby. He was trying everything to help her out. He tried to give her a little medicine that should not have had an effect on the baby. Serena was still asleep and the doctor noticed that she was slowly having troubles breathing correctly. He did not think she was going to live!

He hooked up a device that would help her breathe hoping that it would wake her up soon. As he was figuring this out, he decided that he should go and see if Darien was awake so he could tell him what was going on. He walked over to Darien and gently shook him awake. Darien sprung up and immediately asked, "Hey doctor, is everything okay with Serena? What is going on?"

"If you want to come back and see her you can. She is not doing well right now. Her breathing is slowing down and she still had a pretty severe case of pneumonia. We tried to give her medicine that would not affect her baby. It helped a little bit but it is not looking good for her. I do not think that the chances of her survival are very good at all."

"This can't be. She is so young though. She can't die now. I won't let her die on me. I have to see her face now."

"That is fine. I will take you to her room now." The doctor said as he led Darien to his girlfriend's room.

Darien immediately ran to his girlfriend's side when he reached the room. He started to cry and took her hand in between his hands. When Serena felt the tears run on to her hand she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to see the breathing machine and grabbed Darien's other hand to show him that she was awake. "Darien I can't do this anymore. I am going to leave you."

"No Sere, what are you saying? You can still live. You can take the medicines and take the risk that the baby will die. I will make you another baby. I promise you that Sere just please don't shut your eyes. The baby isn't even mine. I will do this for you just please don't leave me here alone. There are people that care about you so much Sere."

"Do you promise Darien for real? I want to have your baby too. Doctor, please give me the meds. I want to be with Darien."

"All right I guess I have no choice then. I will get the strongest meds we have and then she will need to be alone for awhile while the meds sink in. Be right back."

"Okay thank you for doing this. Being with Darien means the world to me. I don't care if the baby dies. It is not even the baby of the one person I love."

"I love you so much Serena. As soon as you get out of the hospital I will get you another baby. It is my fault that you are sick and had to miss out on Disney World. I should have paid attention to you more."

"No it's not your fault," Serena said as the doctor came back in with the medicine.

"I will have to have you leave now Darien. It will be done soon and then she will be able to leave."

"Okay thank you so much. I will tell Alexa and Devon what is going on then. Stay well Serena. I will always be with you."

~**Back in the lobby~**

When Darien got back to the lobby, he shook awake Alexa and Devon. "Hey you guys I have some news about Serena. She is having troubles breathing and still has a severe case of pneumonia but they are giving her the strongest meds that they have."

"Wait how can they give her the meds though? What about the baby?" Alexa said in a confused tone.

"The baby is supposedly dead. I told Serena that I would make her a new baby. Can you guys help me with that? I need to do it tonight but we can't get back to our hotel."

"Yeah I have a summer house here and I just happen to have the key with me. This will save us money anyways and then you two can screw around all you want. When she gets out, I will give you the key to the house. My bedroom is labeled in there so you can go in there. There are sheets that you can change in my closet. You have to hide the sheets though otherwise my parents will know that I went in the house without their permission."

"Okay thank you so much," Darien said as all of a sudden Serena came out in to the lobby. "Wow that didn't take any time at all. I guess your breathing is better then hey."

"Yeah I appreciate it so much, and thank you for taking care of me. See you and thanks again."

"No problem," the doctor said as Alexa gave Darien the key and directions to her summer house. "Now you guys, make sure that you do not go in to any other room besides mine and hide the sheets in one of your bags. My parents would think that I lied about the trip and only went with Devon. I do not want to make them mad at me."

Serena and Darien were soon on their ways to the summer house and Alexa and Devon went back to the hotel room.


	13. Chapter 13: The Summer House

**DAYS OF OUR LIVES**

**A SAILOR MOON FAN FIC**

**SERENA X DARIEN**

**CHAPTER 13: THE SUMMER HOUSE**

When the taxi pulled up to Alexa's summer house, Darien and Serena grabbed their bags and bid farewell to the taxi driver. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I am ready Darien. I want this baby. We need to get me pregnant as soon as possible. I can't delay my stay here any longer or my parents will come to look for me. I am sure they are worried as it is."

"Let's go then. We need to do this soon. Let's get started the second we get inside. Alexa says there is stuff in her closet that will help us do it quicker."

"I think I found what she was talking about Dare," Serena said as she held up a pack of Viagra that was already opened. "I guess Alexa and her boy friend have gotten busy here too." Serena said as she stripped off all of her clothes.

Darien took the pills and tore off all of his clothes leaving the couple standing there completely naked. He threw them in the pile of Serena's shed clothes. "Are you absolutely positive that you want to do this Sere? I do not want to hurt you. I should at least be wearing a condom."

"No that would totally ruin the purpose of doing this Dare. Plus, the odds of me getting pregnant when you are wearing a condom are slim to none unless it was to accidentally break."

"All right we should get to it then," Darien said as he grabbed Serena in his arms and laid her down on top of Alexa's bed. He kneeled over her as he grabbed her lips with his and he put his dick to her entrance. He looked into her eyes and pushed all the way in. He then began to pump in and out at different paces. He started going faster and faster as he groped Serena's full breasts. Serena moaned. All of a sudden, he felt Serena tighten up under him. He spilled his seed in to his girlfriend.

"That did not have hardly any feeling at all Dare. To be honest I have no clue at all how you were even to spill your seed in me. I am sorry to say this, but that was the worst sex I have ever had. You broke the streak of amazing and lowered it to this crap."

"I am sorry that I made you feel that way Sere. I really want to make love to you but I hate the idea of having a child with you. I know this is rather sudden but you are only fifteen. You are way too young to have a baby and you know it too."

"No I am not Dare. You have to care about what I want too. Am I going to have to pin you down in order to get you to do this for me?"

"Serena I am sorry but I do not feel like doing this anymore. I am not having sex with you anymore until you are older. That is my final answer and thought on the subject."

"Darien I am taking you inside of me whether you like it or not," Serena said as she grabbed Darien's mouth and zoomed her tongue in and out. She grabbed some of Alexa's belts from the closet and tied Darien's arms up to the head board of the bed. "There you can't escape from me now. I have you right where I want you. You will never be able to escape from me."

"Please Serena. I do not want this for you. If you keep going I will dump you," Darien said not realizing what he was saying.

"Why would you do that Darien? Why would you say that to me? You are screwing up my mind. I am going to start being depressed if you were to ever dump me. Dare, please. You have to have sex with me. It is your fault that I am a sex addict now and you know it too. If you would not have let the porn star fuck me up then I might have been normal even now. After that happened, it made me start to crave you even more. To be honest, I am so needy for it that I do not even care if you dump me. I will just go out to the streets like this and any guy I want would be completely happy to have sex with me. I win either way."

Serena sat on Darien's chest and grinded across it leaving a trail of her juices which in turn made him groan inwardly. She then moved and sat over his face hoping that he would start to please her. She gently rubbed over his face after he did not respond. She left another trail of juices right on his face. She frowned when she realized that Darien really was not trying to get in to this situation. She in turn switched positions and went for Darien's dick. She brought the semi hard member in to her small mouth and sucked on it which made him grow a little harder each second she sucked.

"Serena I do really want you and you know it. You also know that I feel strongly on the subject though and I really think that you should accept my wishes. I really do not want you to get pregnant with my baby. I was semi relieved that the first one was not mine. If your parents figured out I was your baby's father they would most likely kill me. I will also accept your wishes if you let me use a condom."

In response, Serena just took the dick herself and pumped it in and out of her opening. She pumped it in more and more as Darien tried to resist and eventually got the seed to spill inside her.

"Damn it Serena, get out of here right now. I am going to call the cops if you do not listen. I know I am being stupid but I need you to stop now. I do not want to get carried away ever again," Darien said as he tried to free his hands from the tight belts that held his hands to the head board.

"That is what I want though. I want you to get carried away with me. I want to go back when we had no cares in the world. I am going to become a prostitute for the rest of my life if you do not do it now. I can be a nude model or a porn star in training. I have a nice body so I am sure that a lot of people would take me. Who needs you anyways? I know you would not want that Dare. I know that you care for me still. You can't just leave me like this. You should stop being an ass hole now."

Serena started to grind against Darien's softening member trying to get it hard again. When she felt him start to release seed, she shoved it in to herself as fast as she could which in turn, released more seed in to the bubbly and momentarily pissy blonde.

"Serena I do care for you. That is why I do not want you pregnant right now. I know what you want and I want it to. Believe me, it is really hard to keep my hands off of you right now," Darien said as he jerked his left hand as fast as possible. He broke the belt suddenly which hit Serena in the face followed by Darien's bruised hand.

Serena jerked her hand to her sore face and started to let out all of the tears that she was trying to hold back. "How could you do this Dare? I thought that you still loved me but I guess that I was wrong about that too."

"Shit I am so sorry for hitting you Serena. Oh my god you are bleeding too. Serena talk to me. Shit are you having troubles breathing again? I knew this would happen if you got carried away," Darien said as he tried to make her feel better by kissing her deeply and making love to her.

Serena responded by grabbing Darien's back and she started to hyperventilate. He spilled his seed in to her and collapsed on top of her. "Darien I am really stupid for blaming you once again but you still aren't putting any feeling in it to make it something worth while. We might as well not do anything at all. I want to keep going but only if it will keep getting better. I don't care if I die at least I will die a happy person," Serena said preparing Darien for what she wanted to do.

"I will do it only if you hold still and try not to over work yourself. I know that it won't probably have a lot of feeling again but I am not going to stop you from doing whatever you are going to do unless it will put you in so much trouble. You still have breathing problems though and if I do too much, you could be totally screwed over. I am worried about them finding out that it is my baby and registering me as a sex offender or something along those lines. After all, you are only fifteen and I am twenty."

"I promise just hurry please so I do not try to do something I will regret."

Darien spilled seed in to her close to ten times now and he looked at Serena to see a disappointed look on her face.

"I am sorry Dare but I absolutely cannot put up with this shitty sex anymore. I give up Dare." She sat there for a minute and then she moved to a different room. She went to the highest point of the house and was tempted to just end all of the pain right then and there. Darien chased after her and wrapped her in his arms just as she was about to jump off of the building.

Serena pushed away Darien's arms. "You know that you can't stop me any more Dare. I am going to jump and there is not a thing in this world that will make me change my mind. You can just go away now. I know that you do not care at all if I were to jump or not. Obviously since you can't think about my feelings you are not even going to try to make me happy. I should just be done with it all now. I can't take living like this because it is almost like a dog being locked up in a cage all day. Some people might be happy not doing this stuff but I am not the way that all of those people are."

"Serena please stop acting this way right now. I am sorry okay. I know that I did not think of your feelings and I was being stupid. If you die then I will never forgive you. I would die along with you from a broken heart. I know that this sounds cheesy but I will take care of you from now on. You are the most important thing in my life. If you didn't know that, you obviously know nothing at all about me."

"You should have told me that sooner. I have my mind made up now," Serena said as she ran to the bathroom and found pills that would be very deadly if you took more than one a day.

"Serena stop this right now," Darien said as he finally lost it and let out all his tears. He fell to the ground as he started to freak out.

She was about to take the pills as Darien slapped them out of her hands as they both landed on the floor. Serena crept over to Darien. She laid her face on his knee and started to cry even more along with Darien. Darien ran his hands through her wet and silky hair. He tried to comfort her more and he said, "let it all out Serena. I am sorry. You are safe with me from now on. You don't have to rely on anybody else for the rest of your life. You are more important to me than anybody else. I know you need to hear that from somebody you love. There is something that I have just been dying to give you for a long time now too," Darien said as he grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her to his suit case in the room they were staying in. He dug to find the little black box that he had received in the mail close to a month ago. Serena started to sob the second that she saw what he had. Darien showed her the surprise inside and said, "Serena, will you marry me?"

She leaped in to his arms still shocked from almost killing herself. "What do you think Darien? Of course I will, duh. I am sorry for threatening you with all that crap. I was stupid to do that."

"It is okay now Sere," Darien said as he picked up the sobbing blonde and set her on the bed with him on top of her. He straddled her and ran his fingers through her long and silky hair. Serena pulled him down so that every inch of their bodies were pressed against each other. She loved the feel of his muscular body against her. She missed this for awhile.

Darien decided to make her happy now and make love to her in a meaningful and passionate manner. He swooped down to capture her lips as he ran his tongue over her lips. He sat upwards and straddled her. He started to grind against her stomach making his balls and dick slap across making her moan loudly and juice all over the bed. "That is better all ready Dare," Serena said as she grabbed his balls and squeezed them trying to give Darien the pleasure too. He threw his head back making him fly backwards all together leaving Serena on top of him. She started to grind against him now with his balls still in her grasp.

"Serena I am sorry that I didn't listen to you. This feels amazing and it will give us an amazing gift too."

"I know that now Dare. I would have died if I did not have a boy friend like you. You are the sweetest and most caring person that I have ever met. You lifted me out of the dark moments in my life where it felt like I would never be able to make it through."

Serena laid all the way on Darien like before pressing him hard with her breasts. He groaned at the feel of her firm breasts on him. He was now fully hard. He started to pump in to Serena except this time he added extra feeling in to it. Serena screamed his name as he spilled his seed in her one last time before they were completely exhausted from that night's activity.

**~The Next Morning~**

The couple woke up draped across the bed. Darien walked over to the dresser where he had put the pregnancy test that he bought from the doctor. He read the box that said _'in order to take the pregnancy test, you must wait about fifteen days before you are allowed to take it._' Serena got up and wrapped her arms around Darien. "Thank you for doing that again Dare. It was the best from what I remember. To bad that I have to wait a whole two weeks though until I can take it," Serena said as she all of a sudden felt something coming up her mouth. "Dang it get out of the way Dare," she said as she ran to the bathroom and threw up in to the toilet.

"I am pretty sure that this is a starting sign to say that you are pregnant. Are you okay Sere?"

"I have felt better but I am good for now," Serena said as her phone started ringing.

"I will get that Sere. Be right back. Hello."

"Hey Darien where is Serena?"

"She is kind of tied up at the moment Alexa. It says we have to wait about two weeks until we can take the pregnancy test but guess what I finally did."

"What did you do Darien?"

"I gave Serena the ring and she accepted right away."

"Well that does not surprise me in the least bit. I am happy for you two. In fact, I think that we should celebrate this moment."

"All right what do you want to do then?"

"I think that we should go out clubbing Fort Lauderdale style. Does that sound fun to you? I will treat you two since you do not have much money to work with at the moment."

"I think that sounds great Alexa. If you want to pick us up at around seven thirty or so that would be a good time to start hitting the clubs. I think that we should actually go to the clubs here though because then the odds of someone we know seeing us is smaller."

"Okay that sounds good to me. See you guys later then."

"See you later Alexa."

The second Darien got off of the phone with Alexa, Serena leaped in to Darien's arms feeling rather neglected.

"I am so proud of you for following your dreams Sere. I envy you for being so care free and knowledgeable about all of this stuff. There is a lot of shit that you have had to put up with on this trip. You are handling everything so well. I don't know how to take this. You are making me feel stupid and confused," Darien said as he walked to the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"You should not feel that way Dare. It is my problem anyways."

"That is where you are wrong because we are going to be married now and that means that I will take responsibility for you and take care of you more than I already do. Now is the perfect time to start seeing that you will be having a baby in the near future."

"I am going to make you make love to me again Dare. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that is fine with me Sere. Alexa said that we are going to go clubbing tonight just to let you know."

"All right that sounds like a lot of fun Darien. We should get done quickly then so that we can get our stuff ready without having to make her wait around for us."

"Any amount of time is good with you Sere," Darien said as Serena tried to get him harder right away. They finished up within fifteen minutes and started to get ready for the clubbing that would come next.

**There you go chapter thirteen of Days of Our Lives is finally complete. Sorry that it is really confusing. The order is really screwy but yeah. Read and Review and I will have new chapters up as soon as possible**

**15Stella15**

**^__^**

**__**

**$__$**


End file.
